Why?
by InspiringEmotions
Summary: A quest to return everything the way it was before...IT had happened...Why? is the question without an answer...AU A Gaahina fic...and my first as well...please read and review! I had replaced the first chapter with a better one...a tad bit of NaruHina.


_**Why?**_

_**A question without an answer…**_

_**Chapter One: How it Began**_

Everything was aglow in the silver rays of the full moon. It was a peaceful spring night with the cherry blossoms blooming just right for the season. The grass was lush and green, as the trees swayed in the gentle breeze. The white sparkles danced in the pool of darkness above, as a star shot past. A girl nearby had seen the shooting star and closed her milky white eyes as if to make a wish. When she opened her eyes a gasp escaped her delicate lips as she saw a breathtakingly beautiful woman appear before her.

The woman had skin as pale as the moon, long flowing jet black hair, and two lovely blue-gray eyes that stood out in the night. A warm smile graced the beautiful woman's crimson lips as Hanabi gawked at her beauty.

"Are you an angel?"

A melodic laugh reached Hanabi's ears, then an angelic voice replied, "Why no my child. I am the spirit of the moon and stars. I am Mitsuki."

"Why are you here then?"

Another laugh was heard as Mitsuki cupped Hanabi's face to look her in the eye.

"Have you ever heard of the saying; be careful what you wish for?" Hanabi grimaced as a cross between an evil and a sweet smile appeared on the spirit's face.

"What do y-you mean?"

"Oh, we both know the answer to that Hanabi-hime." The spirit then let go of Hanabi and with a snap of her fingers they disappeared…

* * *

_**In the beginning…**_

It has been many years since the Chuunin exams and Hinata has grown stronger than anyone thought she would. She had blossomed into a beautiful flower beyond compare could be heard in the village everywhere. Her long silky violet hair went well with her pale complexion, but her lavender eyes are what captured everyone's attention. Also, she stopped wearing her big jacket to reveal full breasts and many curves. What made her all the more admirable, is the fact that she had also gained confidence and has lost her stutter. Why the sudden changes? Well, no one really knew but it could be the fact that she and Naruto were finally dating, or that she has been training under Tsunade as her student. Whatever the case everyone agreed on something; She was worthy of the title of Hyuuga Heiress.

"Hanabi, I am disappointed in you. You lost to your sister again after all the things I taught you. You-"

"But father I-"

"Father please,she has done nothing wrong," Hinata gave her father a pleading look and he sighed giving in.

"Alright Hanabi, you are dismissed. Come Hinata we are to discuss tomorrow's mission."

"Yes father." Hinata then gave Hanabi a small smile before following their father.

_Thanks Hinata. I know you mean well, but I can't stop this jealous feeling that is consuming me. The father looked at you…he used to give me that acceptance. _Hanabi then turned to run into someone. "Hey watch where your-"Hanabi gasped when she saw who she had ran into.

_...to be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was such a short chap, but I need a few suggestions and I want to know if I got them in character…or not. Last night…or should I say 2:30 in the morning…I was lying in bed and I could not sleep. So I got up and wrote my first chapter but I did not type it (I was not on the computer at the time). I waited 'till a decent hour…yeah. I checked to see if anyone reviewed and I got…none but if I give it time one of ya are bound to review…at least one…please. This is my first story and I need people to let me know my weaknesses and what I need to work on. I also need the motivation. So someone please review!**

**Love ya,**

**InspiringEmotions**

**P.S. I was going to edit the last chapter but I had decided to replace it with this one. I was not so proud of the…movie preview either…Anywayz I would like to thank KyuubiPandoraChan for helping me! It is very much appreciated. Also before I go I want to say sorry for any grammar mistakes but I don't have an editor yet. I promise I will find one as soon as I can. Thankies!**

**P.P.S. I now realize that the Naruto and Hinata dating is a bit confusing so I will let you know something...I have something planned about that...though I don't know how well this plan was thought out...but you'll see.(winks)**


End file.
